Catscratch Wiki:Policy
[[User:Doc O'Yee|''Doc O'Yee]]' here,' I don't normally like to be a rulesy guy, and I encourage other Wikia users to help out as much as possible, but we're looking to be more professional and organized on this site and keep it true to the source material. Policies on Articles Fanon Info and Fanon Parallels / False Information Please keep the non-fanon articles '''canon and exact' to the show and the news surrounding it. Fantasy and reality are separate things, especially when it comes to a database. Reserve fanon info and comparisons for the comments section. Remember, this is a database, and it is vital that the information on the pages are absolutely accurate. False information is not at all welcome. Galleries On bigger articles such as those for main characters or episodes, keep the gallery on a linked separate page (i.e. Waffle/Gallery). This is where the parent tab template comes in handy. Reproduction You are more than welcome to post content from this site on other platforms and social media, we just ask that you cite the Wiki and supply a link back to the page. Policies on Images Image format We request that you upload images in .png format whenever possible. However, if the file in question wasn't originally in .png format (like say, an image you got from an official website and not customized by the user), go ahead and upload the file. For preservation reasons. Edits If you have a touched-up version of a less-than-ideal quality find you'd like to add to the wiki, please upload the original file too. We are for the preservation of Catscratch material due to the scarcity of the show in these trying times. Restoration is allowed, but again, post the original file too if it's not on here already. Fan Art or Non-canonical Art If you’re wondering where the best place to put your Catscratch fan art, we have gallery divisions provided with which you may express your creativity. In the interest of keeping the distinction between original art and fan art, we ask that all you aspiring artists out there to post your Catscratch inspired creations to the fan art divisions to assure that proper credit goes to the right origin. If you’d like to link to the site to get the word out of your artistic submission, absolutely feel free to do so! NSFW Images Not allowed unless it's canonical or official art (such as concept art or images from GEAR). We're looking to be a family-friendly wiki as many of the Catscratch audience is on the more wholesome side. Policies on comments Spamming Spamming is, of course, not allowed. Swear words Keep swear words outside of the articles’ text. You may use swear words on your profile or on any discussion board. And don't overuse them, as again, we're a family Wiki. Flaming Flaming and arguing is clearly beneath us, so if you must contradict information posted by another member, do so respectfully and cite your source. Any flaming, trolling or otherwise antagonistic comments will end up in the litter box (meaning it will be deleted.) And obviously, keep your comments relevant to the topic of discussion. Contribute away and respect these policies and we should get along A-OK!'' ~Doc O'Yee'' *